Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix
is a V-Cinema movie produced to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the premiere of Engine Sentai Go-Onger.http://lp.tokusatsu-fc.jp/news/13184aa82 Synopsis to be added Plot to be added Continuity and Placement The events of this movie, as indicated by the title, take place ten years after the season premiere of Go-Onger. This movie takes place approximately seven years after the tribute episodes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which established that Speedor and BearRV are married. The Gaiark trio are shown to still be in possession of the bottle of booze they stole from Genta Umemori's sushi cart during Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!, which they were previously shown to have kept when they appeared in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, placing this movie in the continuity of the main Super Sentai universe as a whole. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Allies *BOMPER *Soji Banki Clan Gaiark *Land Pollution Minister Yogostein *Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas Eleki Clan Zontark *Noizoon / Shinichiro Noizumi *Grayzky / Torao Kurei *001 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Special Police: Suit Actors *Go-On Red: *Go-On Blue: *Go-On Yellow: *Go-On Green: *Go-On Black: *Go-On Gold: *Go-On Silver: *Yogostein: *Kitaneidas: *Noizoon: *Grayzky: *001: Souls *Go-On Red - Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Engine Soul #4 *Go-On Black - Engine Soul #5 *Go-On Gold - Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Engine Soul #8 Theme songs *Engine First Lap-Type 10YG Maximum *KEEP GO-ON Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''Grand Prix'' is the first 10 Years After film to have a unique title. *Unlike previous films Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER, 10 Years Grand Prix is released 10 years following the premiere of the Super Sentai Series installment as opposed to the finale. *This is the first 10th-anniversary reunion to be written by someone other than the head writer of the original series. *Matching its release, this film sets its "present day" as the year 2018, ten years following the Go-Onger TV series. *Carrigator and Jum-bowhale briefly appear when the Isolation Barrier shatters, though they have no lines and do not participate in the action. *Speedor and BearRV's marriage, established in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 35th episode, is acknowledged in this film. However, their son, whom was introduced in Gokaiger, does not appear. *It is established that the Pollution Ministers were eventually rebuilt, having previously appeared as ghosts in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! (2010) and again in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie (2012). **In their "three years ago" flashback, the Gaiark Ministers are seen with the same bottle of they had taken from Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold back in Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger, and were previously shown to have kept in Gokaiger vs. Gavan. *This film marks the final known Super Sentai work featuring suit actor Daichi Nobe (Go-On Green), who tragically passed away two months before its release at the age of 21, making his appearance a posthumous performance. *This is the first Sentai V-Cinema to have a theatrical run before the home video release similar to the films. External Links *Official Site Category:Sentai Epilogue Movie